I Can't Take It Anymore
by Latent Radiance
Summary: Mana had lost everything. Her friends, master, and secret crush. Now, she feels that she's found the destiny she has been searching for. Slight Vaseshipping, Ancient Egypt, one-shot.


A/N: Just something my mind has been playing with. Slight Vaseshipping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

**Warning:** Spoilers for the end of the Memory World Arc.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Mana didn't know how long it had been. A day? A week? Month? Perhaps even a year had passed since that fateful day when she saw her best friend sacrifice himself to save the kingdom…No, it was more than that. He did it to save the world.<p>

Of course, she felt the itchings of betrayal. Younger, when they had only just conquered the age of five, they had promised they would be together forever. It was childish, she knew, for who _could_ follow such a thing when she was studying to become a full fledged magician and he was soon to be Pharaoh of Khemet.

Despite this, she still felt as though he didn't care enough to consider other options…

Selfish, those thoughts were. Cursing herself profoundly for even _thinking _that the Pharaoh could've just stood back and let that monster reek havok on his people, dull navy blue eyes glared holes into the blank ceiling above her.

_At least we would've been together, though…_

Mahaado would've made a hissy fit over the way she was treating herself. Barely eating, not talking unless it was a required thing to do to accomplish her still ongoing magical training. He would've forced her to stop drowning in her self pity and help the new Pharaoh Seth with his duties, providing for him the guidance that Mahaado had given Pharaoh Seth's cousin.

Such thoughts only led her further into her depression.

Both of her childhood friends were not around to comfort her anymore. Though a very outgoing and including girl, Mana had no other friends besides Mahaado and the Pharaoh. Now that Mahaado was sealed into one of the tablets and the Pharaoh was…

Mana had no one.

Really, the only person who survived the attack of Zorc was Pharaoh Seth, someone Mana had never been fond of. Even Priestess Isis was gone, having took a blast to buy the young magician-in-training some time. Of that, Mana was extremely guilty.

A knock on her door signaled that someone requested access. Using her hauntingly dull voice, Mana called them in.

"Priestess Mana," a male voice she didn't recognized floated into her chambers, "a meeting is being called to address a problem with this season's crops. As wielder of the Sennen Ring, you are required to attend."

The priest, one who had succeeded Shada to be the holder of the Sennen Key, did not seem to notice the flinch Mana at the title she had received along with the Ring. Bile rose into her throat and she could only nod in response to the messenger. She waited until the door closed behind him before she let the tears fall.

She had enough. Enough weeping over fallen friends and lovers that will never be. If she kept herself cooped up all day, how was she going to pass along Mahaado's legacy? What of the Pharaoh's?

They were forbidden to speak of the ones who had passed during the attack. Their identities and all that they had done would fade with time, as Pharaoh Seth had told everyone that that was what the fallen would've wanted. Their duty did not receive any thanks unless it was in prayer. Mana had no intention of following this rule, however. She desired to pass on stories of her wonderful childhood. A wistful smile found its way onto her face at the thought of a hilarious incident involving the palace guards…

It vanished a heartbeat later as reality sunk in. Pharaoh Seth was a good king, but he did not tolerate troublemakers who refused to obey his rule. He also had a fine distaste for Mana, so there was no way she would get away if caught with, as the brunette male said, "treason."

An undignified snort sounded from her place on her cot as her eyes narrowed on a faint spot on the ceiling. Over the past few hours, days, weeks, whatever it had been, she had accomplished the task of memorizing her ceiling. Every crack, spot, stain, and shadow was pressed into her memory and will probably be there until the end of her days…

Which she could sense was coming up.

"This is no place for me…" Mana murmured, not even bothering to greet the sudden presence now joining her. "You do understand, right?" Navy blue eyes glided to meet emerald green. A stray finger caressed a ringlet on the golden item resting on her neck.

Dark Magician Girl, the Ka Mana had bound herself to after the initial summoning of her back when Zorc was tearing the town apart, stared back at her with a sad gaze. She could say nothing, only providing comfort in her presence. Touch was one of the things Dark Magician Girl hated, a dislike Mana had yet to find a reason for.

"The Ring does not belong to me. It should not be in my possession. I…" Her eyes drew dark and cold, her tone of voice following suit. "I can feel a dark…dark…_thing_ trying to take over and I fear for my sanity."

Shivers reaped down her spine, just as an idea began to formulate. Her bonded Ka sense the plan and visibly stiffened. Mana caught sight of this and started to console her fears.

"It will be fine. There is nothing left for me here, and I feel as though my destiny is slipping away from my grasp. The only way for me to feel complete, to feel _whole_, is to do this."

Uncertainty still shone in the spirit's eyes. They both knew of the consequences, and what would happen afterwards.

"This is my fate." Mana insisted, a small spark beginning to grow in her gaze. "I _have _to do this. I feel it. Besides…" An almost nonexistent smile made her lips twitch. "If Mahaado could do it, then so can I."

Dark Magician Girl smiled as that old, familiar arrogance returned.

* * *

><p>The preparations had been made. Being a lower skilled magician, Mana had to be meticulous about every detail. The Sennen Ring held the power to manipulate souls and fuse them with Ka, and when used improperly, the bad lashes were those to be feared.<p>

Mana suspected another priest to be coming around and telling her to participate in the meeting. This had happened enough times for her to accurately announce when the messenger would come. It had turned into a kind of game in her free time.

She set the papyrus paper down. On it wrote a letter to her…colleagues, explaining what she had done and why she had done it. It was vague and short, the ending asking for the reader to burn any evidence of herself ever being as they had done with the Pharaoh and Mahaado. She hoped it was enough, she even had Dark Magician Girl look over it for approval.

Finally, Mana was ready. No time for thoughts, for regrets, and for memories, both good and bad. It was time to concentrate.

The Sennen Ring glowed, faintly at first, then growing in light. Positioning her hands correctly, her eyes slipped closed and her lips moved in a silent chant. It was a different process than Mahaado's, but the result was going to be the same, of that she was sure.

A sudden weightlessness overcame her. A sharp pain began to grow in her head, but she refused to stop. Keeping her eyes closed and limbs as relaxed as she could, the quiet words continued to be uttered under her breath. The pain increased and her legs felt numb. Passing out was not an option, though she did feel faint.

It felt like an eternity before it washed over her. The feeling of warmth, acceptance, and completeness. It wrapped around her shoulders and held her close. Mana sighed into it, relaxing fully and finally ceasing her murmurings.

It would be a long time until she opened her eyes again.

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure what inspired me to do this. I guess I was a bit curious on what happened to Mana after Atemu had sealed himself into the Sennen Puzzle. I kind of made it angsty, as I tend to do in most of my writings :x<p>

I'm not a huge supporter of Vaseshipping, but it is a cute pairing I wanted to try out. Feedback?

Oh, and as for the people following Circling, I have to apologize for the long wait. I have a really tough writer's block right now and this next chapter is killing me. I'll try and get it up as soon as possible, though.


End file.
